


CLAIMED BY THE GREAT LEVIATHAN

by Iron Moon (Erebia), SleepyMarvin



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU where the Abbey is tormented by the Outsider's raging libido, Collaboration, Dishonored : The Low Budget Porn Knock-Off, Emily plays the pious and chaste Empress for 5 minutes approximatively, F/M, Parody, RP, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Warning : INCREDIBLY OOC AND POOR SALACIOUS SPEECHES, Working Title : "Ooh Mr Outsider A Fanfiction", enter only if you're ready for the worst pastiche ever brought to this world, feat. ten thousands unbearable metaphors for "dick" "vagina" and "boobs", light presence of, no whale were harmed in the writing process of this fic, this is CRINGY AF material, we're dead serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebia/pseuds/Iron%20Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMarvin/pseuds/SleepyMarvin
Summary: Emily Kaldwin has put her heretical past behind her, locked it away in the box of her deepest darkest desires. But the Outsider has different plans for the young sexy Empress. Will she resist the temptation or fall right into the skillful hands of the wicked eldritch god?





	CLAIMED BY THE GREAT LEVIATHAN

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. We are deeply sorry.
> 
> In the spirit of old fanfiction.net: THIS CONTAINS LEMON!!1! NO FLAMES PLEqSE !!! DON'T LIKE DON'T REAAADD LOOOOL xDDDDD

The Outsider was sitting at his usual place in the Void: perched shirtless on top of a huge whale, his chiselled abs glistening under the otherworldly light of the vast eldritch abyss. The whale floated around going about its usual business, uncaring as the god kept babbling on about his problems.

“And then she said I had a crooked cock! She hasn’t even seen my cock!”, he huffed and shook his head, “I expected better from the Empress.” The sperm whale groaned in response, but the Outsider ignored it, “She acts as if I don’t exist, going on and on about those boring strictures all day instead of using the powers I gave her.“ He flexed his pecs in irritation and made a decision, “I ought to teach her a lesson.”

He snapped his fingers and felt the sperm whale stiffen beneath him, the poor animal undoubtedly sensing the immense power about to be unloaded into a single burst of energy.

And it did.

The explosion of glorious white light formed an oblong-shaped portal, spattering its surroundings with excess Void juice, which led directly to the Empress’s chambers. Maybe he had used too much power. He shrugged. It would take far more vigorous activities than this for him to be spent.

Emily Kaldwin was kneeling on the floor, back turned to him, head bowed in piety in front of a newly crafted altar. The Outsider eyed the Seven Strictures with the disgust of a man who had just tasted rat piss. This would not do. No Marked of his would follow the Abbey’s absolutely boring teachings. “I am disappointed in you, your Imperial Majesty.”  

 

\-------

 

The Empress of the Isles was truly in that moment a pure paragon of virtue. She had made vows, after all of this exciting adventure, to conscientiously follow the Seven Strictures and never turn from the Abbey's guidance ever again. Her meeting with that mysterious and alluring entity that was the master of the Void, the Outsider, had left her quite disrupted, especially since he had marked her as his own.

At first, she had found herself thrilled by the intoxicating sensations the use of her powers would awake in her, growing more and more intense each time, losing herself into the grand ecstasy only the Void could bring her in. To be fair, she hadn't missed a moment to put her vigorous talents to good use, for the sake of her beloved Empire, even though they had been acquired through impure means.

After reclaiming her throne, she had realized how far from righteousness she had been lured by the carnal beast that lurked into the kingdom of the sperm whales, so now, she had been seeking a way to salvation. She had ignored the lecherous whispers of the Outsider, pressing her again and again to break her pledge to the Abbey, but she was holding strong and stiff. She had definitely decided not to let herself get lost into the temptations of the God of the Void.

Kneeling by her altar, she was reciting her seven strictures dutifully, only dressed in her thinnest nightgown, the one that would leave her luscious curves visible in the candle-lit royal bedroom. When she heard a thundering blast at her bare back, she rose up in the momentum, letting out a loud gasp at the sight of the sacrilegious visitor : the depraved Outsider himself, his broad pecs glowing in the moonlight ! His oh-so-gorgeous features were twisted into a disapproving look and he explicited his resentment by speaking out. Of course he was frustrated, she was swearing her allegiance to his sworn enemies !

"I thought I had made it clear, demon of the Void ! You are not welcome here !"

 

\-------

 

The Outsider traced her voluptuous figure with his glistening black eyes, gaze settling on her ample bosom. Up and down it went, bouncing deliciously as the Empress breathed heavily, upset and seemingly insulted by his mere presence.

_"I thought I had made it clear, demon of the Void ! You are not welcome here !",_ she yelled defiantly _._

He recoiled, placing a hand over his heart in mock distress, “You wound me, your Majesty. And here I thought you’d be delighted to see me!”

Had the Abbey truly managed to poison her, then? He had to know for certain.

Thankfully, the way to achieve that was simple: With a mere blink of his powerful eyes, he thrusted his consciousness as deep inside her mind as he could, tasting the shameful truth in her tumultuous thoughts. There, amidst the chant of _Wandering Gaze, Lying Tongue, Restless Hands,_ \- and some utter nonsense about craving apricot tartlets-, he saw the true nature of Emily Kaldwin. The Empress was a repressed woman, filled with wanton lust and lewd desires, longing to drown in debauchery. The Outsider smirked. All he had to do was part the folds of her denial and reveal the hidden depths of depravity that lied within. And he would, for he was a magnanimous and forgiving god.

His six pack hardened in anticipation as he took a step forward, forcing the woman to back away from him, towards that disgraceful altar. He turned his head slightly to the side, giving her the perfect view of his sharp jawline. No mortal could resist that.

The Empress swayed on her feet, just as he had predicted. Her delectable derrière hit the edge of the altar, knocking one of the tablets down; _Wanton Flesh_. ‘Fitting’, the Outsider thought with a smug grin, taking another step closer to her. Using his powerfully built arms, he threw everything off that pathetic excuse for a shrine, the muscles bulging and rippling as he grabbed Emily by the waist and deposited her on it. He delighted in the yelp that escaped her.

“You have insulted me greatly, Empress,” he placed his hands on her supple thighs and pushed them apart, “But I am nothing if not merciful.” He leaned in, lips right beside her ear, “Are you ready to receive my blessing?”  

 

\-------

 

The number one most-wanted eldritch deity in the Empire was standing in front of Emily, as he had the day they met and he had offered her a myriad of forbidden gifts.

" _You wound me, your Majesty. And here I thought you’d be delighted to see me!_ "

None of his taunts could make her flinch. Maybe he had tried in the past to sow in her the seeds of depravity, but she had proven herself stronger than a mere heretic longing for his attention. As he cornered her against the altar, she held her head high, reciting in her mind each of the Seven Strictures as they had been taught to her, again and again.

He used his mighty strength to intimidate her faith in the Abbey by sweeping her religious belongings from the table. She didn't expect to find herself lifted in his admittedly well built arms, to be sat down on the altar like an object of worship.

" _You have insulted me greatly, Empress, but I am nothing if not merciful._ " The Outsider drew close, his breath caressing her heated flesh as he susurrated sly words into her ear, his hands rising up on her shivering legs." _Are you ready to receive my blessing ?_ "

She wouldn't fall into his trap, she was sure of that. She wouldn't let herself be mesmerized again by those abyssal onyx eyes that were piercing her very core... Her own breath was intensifying as she let his impish hands rise up to her generous tits to flatter them.

Her gaze thoughtlessly got lost into the sublime shape of his torso, then to the southern regions of his secret anatomy. She could feel it awakening, the Great Leviathan that lay dormant in the tantalizing Outsider's pants. She didn't fight it when her hand lifted to pet the beast out of its sleep.

But then she snapped out of it, dismayed by her own weakness. She kicked into his abs, pushing the temptation away, and jumped on her feet to grab her sword. Without missing a beat, she raised it at his chin, defying the wicked creature that was trying to corrupt her pure soul!

"I know your schemes,” she snarled at the god, “let me tell you that you have no power over me!"

Her haste had made her nightgown collar slip down her right shoulder, exposing her still burning skin.

"Besides, I don't need any proof of what everyone already knows..." She briefly glared at the place between his legs, her cheeks flushed at the thought of what she intended to do an instant before.

 

\-----

 

The laugh that escaped him echoed in the Empress’s spacious chambers. The little minx thought that he, the god of the Void, the man who could talk to whales and tattoo his name on anyone’s hand without lifting a finger, had no power over her! Oh how amusing his little repentant witch was, waving her sword at him as if it could actually hurt him. Her resistance only made him crave her more.

The beast in his pants stirred, sniffing the air that was filled with the honeyed scent of Emily’s arousal. ‘Down, boy,’ he needed to keep his cool a while longer and make the insolent wench beg for him to spear her with his impeccable rod.

_"Besides, I don't need any proof of what everyone already knows..."_

The Outsider followed her taunting gaze south, to his swelling crotch. His pitch black eyes darkened and his nostrils flared, as he realised what she meant. How dare she! “I've had enough of your sass, woman.”

The sword dematerialised, leaving the Empress’s grip empty, her fingers clutching nothing but air. An evil grin split his lips as the hard steel weapon appeared in his right hand, “Not so mighty now, are you, your Majesty.” He swung the blade with dizzying speed, his movements graceful and prodigious as ever, “Never. Make. Fun. Of. My. Divine. Knob. Ever. Again!”

He emphasised each word with a stroke, slicing at Emily's sheer nightgown with precision. The gauzy fabric fell in tattered pieces to the carpeted floor, sliding off her golden skin sensually, until the Empress stood in front of him in all her naked glory.

He smirked, pleased with himself, “Much better.”

 

\-------

 

" _I've had enough of your sass, woman._ "

She may have been gripping the long and thick sword in a firm grasp, ready to challenge the libidinous god, yet the battle was already lost. A second later, her fist closed on nothing, and she found her own weapon swinging into his hands.

Then, the overly sensitive deity unleashed his wrath on the Empress's silky nighty.

" _Never. Make. Fun. Of. My. Divine. Knob. Ever. Again!_ "

In a mere seconds, her sheer clothes were turned into rags. Emily glimpsed at the havoc resting at her feet, realizing how bare her sleek figure was, now that the Outsider had unveiled her ravishing body. She tried in haste to cover her smooth globes and her secret Imperial garden, shielding herself as best she could from his mocking eyes.

" _Much better._ " He commented in a snide tone.

For the Empress, that was the last straw. She didn't care anymore. She hurled herself in his direction, threw her left hand out and Reached for the sword to snatch it out of his. The blade flew in a corner while Emily crashed into his frame and made them both tumble over to the floor.

Now she was straddling him, her devastatingly grandiose anatomy towering over his quivering abs, not minding that she was completely butt-naked over him. She doubted that pinning him to the floor would hold him for long, knowing that he could free himself with that dematerializing trick of his…

She stared into his deep dark and sensual eyes, the voluptuous twin hills of her chest rising up and down in rhythm with her breathing. And down below, again, the temptation of the Great Leviathan was rising as well...

 

\----

 

The sword was slapped out of his hand by the sticky purple appendage thrust out by the Empress. Normally, he would be furious if not for the fact that she had just used her powers again, the Void energy writhing eagerly around her, slurping up the syrupy juices of her heated emotions. Yet, she didn’t stop there. The Outsider watched with wide eyes, mouth popping open in aroused anticipation, as Emily ran towards him at full speed. Time slowed down for the god of the Void, as her bountiful assets bounced and bobbed freely, her woman’s fleece in full view between her long legs, barely hiding the succulent oasis that lay beneath.

She pinned him to the floor with her generous thighs, taking advantage of the distraction brought on by his amorous musings. The entrance to her canal of joy was damp against the nearly ripped front seam of his trousers, making his tremendous tool jump against the fabric, attempting to bite its way out. He groaned, tortured by temptation, but managed to resist. This was the perfect chance to set his plan in motion.

The Outsider began whispering unholy words, summoning his second best ultimate weapon. Fat, meaty tentacles pierced the fabric of the mortal world, thrashing and bending around the Empress’s limbs. First, they secured her arms, pulling them both erect above her head. Then, her legs followed, trapping Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin exactly where he wanted her. She squirmed a bit, brushing against the deep sea predator in his pants.

The Outsider hummed in satisfaction, “I can smell the heresy leaking out of you, Empress. Are you still going to deny me?”

 

\-------

 

The moment after Emily started to wonder if she had indeed vanquished him, a whole hoard of tentacles appeared out of nowhere and trapped her where she was, lifting her arms high, and securing her astride the Outsider. Ensnared like that, she couldn't hide her flushing cheeks, but she still glared at the man wearing a smug look on his divine visage. He decidedly didn't mind being stuck under the Empress's imperial pelvis.

" _I can smell the heresy leaking out of you, Empress. Are you still going to deny me?_ " She could feel his hand mischievously stroking her thigh .

She made every effort to take her eyes off his, and inhaled deep as she felt her entire being submerged into doubt and temptation... The esoteric fluids of the Void had penetrated her once again when she had used the Reach to disarm him, and for the first time in weeks, she remembered the utter bliss that transfixed her everytime she called on her powers.

At first, it was imperceptible, the way she would rub herself on his clothed groin. Her moves slowly increased as she searched for these thrilling sensations with the help of her crown jewel. She was dying to learn more about the dirty secrets, concealed from the eyes of mortals in the depths of the Void…

That's when she realized that she couldn't turn away from these ravaging needs, because deep down in her sinful soul, she still wanted to beg him on her knees to fill them all!

Her majestic body was now undulating over him like a sea eel, her two towers rocking up and down. She was resting her head back against the arms of the Void embracing her, pulsating and sliding on her glowing flesh. She squealed as she felt the beast aching to be freed from its cage.

"... I order you to show it... to me ! Great Leviathan...!" She panted, facing the master of the Void.

Because the sixth sense residing in her royal treasure was whispering to her that the secret that dwelled in the Outsider's trousers, the one the Abbey was desperate to hold back their followers from... Maybe it wasn't that crooked.

 

\-------

 

_"... I order you to show it... to me ! Great Leviathan...!"_

The Outsider’s black heart leapt with devilish glee as he heard the words he had been waiting for. He had enjoyed her futile resistance up to this point but it was time for the main course. The massive beast in his pants was starving, eager to have its fill.

“As you wish, your Majesty.” The pants were split in two down the middle with a thundering ripping sound, slapping the silken insides of the Empress’s thighs as they did. He growled as his gargantuan phallus was finally freed from its cage, sprouting like the world’s fastest growing tree from his fertile crotch. He grinned admiring his greatest weapon, thick and plump as the largest whale. It hit the drooling snatch above it, settling at the entrance like it had a mind of its own. Who knows? Maybe it did.

His hands found her substantial rump and squeezed. The Outsider grinned at his now willing conquest, who was trembling like a failing boat engine, and felt accomplishment rise beneath his pecs. “You are mine after all, you mewling wench.”

He looked into her dark eyes and found his own lust mirrored in them. Emily’s skin glistened under the moonlight, the tentacles slippery against it even as they left red marks where they held her. Now that she’d accepted his dominance, there was no need for such harsh restraints. The tentacles eased their rigid hold of the Empress’s limbs with a mere thought from him, the telepathic bond between them reacting instantly to his command. The Outsider let himself relax and enjoy the transcendental sensation of her moist quim painting his throbbing organ with its juices. He had won.

 

\---------

 

Only the sorcery of the Void could allow such a miracle. In an instant, nothing was left of the Outsider's lower garments, and there it was: the Heart of the Abyss. Emily gasped at the sight, immediately aroused by its contact on her mount. She had heard many legends about this divine mystery, but none of them could outshine the reality that was standing erect for her and her alone. For that creature, she would be an eager prey. She found herself submerged in the desire to take it, to worship it, again and again, until she was made of nothing but pure wanton flesh and heretical lechery.

But the tentacles were keeping Emily still. Her cave of lust was growing wetter and wetter as it screamed its hunger for Void God's mighty wand. Her face caught fire at the feeling of his hands on her royal bum to bring her closer, for her delight, to the Great Leviathan itself. She let out a slightly relieved breath as she spread her moist on the ginormous deep sea monster.

_"You are mine after all, you mewling wench."_

On his words, the Void tendrils, like obedient puppies, started to loosen their grip on her arms and legs, although remaining near her skin, their soft membrane caressing her arched back. Emily sensed them getting more and more tender. She relaxed into their now weak clasp while they went to her bountiful boobs glistening with sweat and stroked her hardened nipples. It was like they knew all of her intimate desires. She noticed that her arms were almost free, but most importantly, that the Void tentacles were drawn to the Mark adorning her hand, glowing with a sweet warmth.

She looked at the man still trapped between her legs and gazed at him with a grin.

"Oh... Is that so ?"

Emily drew her hands and the tentacles to the beautifully sculpted pecs of his chest - she thought they looked carved in the same eternal stones of the Void. Slowly, they explored his torso, went up to his collarbone, his neck, then to his jawline.

"O God of the Void, she hummed, you're being a little too cocky for your Empress's taste..."

Now that Emily was unbound, she was able to shift to his left side. Holding his gaze, she swiftly kissed the tentacle that was licking her Mark, then brought her hand to the Outsider's pulsating member, tickling it with the tips of her delicate fingers, letting the tendrils do the same. Her eyes rested on the God's face, hoping to devastate him with his own devices.

It was too good, too tempting, to tease the Great Leviathan and make the pleasure last before devoting herself to the supreme heresy...

 

\---------

 

The Outsider was torn between the feeling of betrayal and the rampaging arousal galloping beneath his crotch; he was still lying prone on the floor, thwarted by his own heretical weapons and the cunning of his favourite Marked. She was a clever woman, his sinful Empress, wrapping her dextrous digits around his tentacles shamelessly, as if she had just had the most wonderful idea. The fleshy snake-like things obeyed her with no sign of hesitation, drawn to the glowing mark on her hand and her ever-growing appetite for heresy.

She looked at him through lust-filled eyes, _"Oh... Is that so ?"_

Her hands found his rock hard chest and groped at his perfect marble skin. He grinned at her touch, letting her take the lead  - for now.

_"O God of the Void, she hummed, you're being a little too cocky for your Empress's taste..."_

He opened his mouth to put the foxy witch in her place, but all he managed was a long drawn-out moan, as beautiful as a whale song. His mouth formed a perfect O as the slithering tentacles wrapped themselves around his significant sex pole, following the lead of Emily’s wicked fingers, eager to please their master. Then, her perfectly kept nails found a fat vein on the underside of his man sausage and traced it lightly upwards from the base to the swollen head. A few drops of his ivory juice of damnation spilled from him, prompting the Empress to lean in and lap it up slowly.

If he wasn’t dead already, he might have had a heart attack right then and there.

“Enough,” he spoke and immediately acted. The tentacles released him and he took his most prized heretic by the waist, summoning his power to transport them both somewhere more comfortable. The chill of the Void enveloped them a second later. He waved his fingers in Emily’s direction, making sure that she wouldn’t be troubled by the change in temperature. His godlike body didn’t need any acclimatizing; the coldness of the Void had never bothered him anyway.

The place they landed on was soft, nothing like the frigid black stone one would expect to find in the Void. Only the best for his Empress. He smirked, confident in his choice, “Tell me, your Imperial Majesty. Have you ever had sex on a whale before?”

 

\---------

 

How delicious it was, to be able to wrench such a beautiful cry out of the God of the Void's mouth? Who else could brag about bringing the King of Whales himself to the verge of ecstasy? The Empress sure revelled in that delectable feeling while she was stroking his jet-black hair. (He was certainly a powerful deity if he was able to maintain such an incredibly soft and silky mane.)

Emily turned away from the vision of dreams that was his whimpering gorgeous face to take another look at the throbbing beast between her nimble fingers. The Void tentacles were following her thoughts so seamlessly and she was savoring it. Soon, the Empress found herself unable to resist her desire to provoke him a little bit again. Her mischievous demeanour had brought the monster to spit some of his whale oil. Her eyes fixed on him, she tasted the forbidden liquid.

Oh, by the look on his face, that must have been something near the coup de grace.

"Enough." He called in a sharp breath, and Emily's heart leaped as she welcomed his arms around her. Clouded in a mist of heady magic, the sky bent and she felt the Void's energy breaking through her with all of its mystical juices, rousing her from head, to toes and to the depths of her wild mind. The moment after, she laid her gaze on the beauty of his dark realm. She couldn't help but to be enthralled to be back there, at last, like she had been hoping in her most secret dreams.

Although Emily didn't mind that he ensured her comfort by magically keeping her in a warm bubble, she hadn't minded the momentary sting of the cold on her body. Her senses were heightened, nipples hard against his pecs gleaming in the otherworldly light of the Void..

Soon she realized that the pair of them wasn't lying on cold dead stone, but on some flat and cozy humming surface. She patted the ground, hoping the recognize the texture, until the Outsider offered the answer with a whisper :

"Tell me, your Imperial Majesty. Have you ever had sex on a whale before ?"

The chant of the majestic creature came to her ear, and it seemed to accept its role as the pedestal of the Empress and the Outsider's soon-to-be act of heretical fornication.

"I wouldn't have imagined a better place." She lightly poked the tip of his nose.

Without a second thought, she had none left after all, Emily went to capture the heresy on his rosy lips. The passion devoured her soul when he ardently returned her kiss as she clung to him, biting, moaning in between breaths, desperate to be his.

She brought him on top of her, pleased to offer herself to the ravenous hands that were already exploring her body burning with the itch to be ravished. Thus, she opened her sleek legs to him, giving him the key to her very intimate Safe Room.

She took his hungry eel in her hand and led its way to the entrance. She was damp, she was on fire, ready to feed the Great Leviathan with the Imperial Garden's fruits.

 

\-------

 

_"I wouldn't have imagined a better place."_ The Outsider scrunched his nose as she poked it with her finger, trying to hold back a sneeze and failing. This didn’t faze the Empress, however.

He smiled with delight as Emily leaned in and kissed him, tasting the sweet surrender on her plump lips. His hands travelled the length of her serpentine bod, feeling her racing heartbeat all the way down to her ass. He squeezed the twin globes as he kept licking the inside of her wet cavern, swallowing her gasps of pleasure.

A growl rose up in his chest as she pulled him down by his thick powerful triceps, like a wolfhound preparing to pounce. Her smooth thighs parted for him, like gates in a port, welcoming his pale steel dreadnought inside and, in that moment, with Emily’s fingers wrapped around the most important part of his anatomy, something snapped in the Void god’s mind. All the Outsider wanted was to take her; He wanted the Empress’s mind, body and soul, he wanted to fill her with delicious sin and paint the walls of her imperial garden white with his ancient juice. He wanted to mark her in a way that made her his for eternity.

His massive hand stilled her tiny one on his throbbing godhood, determined to torture his lover more and make this last. Slowly, sensually, he let his corrupting tool rest against her hungry slit, watching for her reaction with bottomless black eyes. She was burning hot against him, slick and inviting.

He began to torment her then. The swollen head of Outsider junior explored the Empress’s entrance, bathing in her sticky nectar, up and down, over and over again, avoiding her royal jewel on purpose. She moaned and whined, spreading her legs further, her hips bucking helplessly as she desperately tried to make him enter her.

“Patience, Empress. Few people get to sleep with a god. You should savour it,” he couldn’t keep the grin out of his voice. He led his impressive meat pole up, brushing against her blushing pearl at last.

 

\------

 

But suddenly, the Outsider stopped Emily in her motion. His bigass hand clasped hers, retaining his thundering whale stick from laying into her starved love cave. She gawked at him, facing his mischievous grin as his unique answer to her incomprehension. What was he doing? Couldn't he see that she was perfectly willing to let him in, to be enraptured without any remorse?

With cruel dexterity, he started to torture her like no one has ever been in this world, holding the reins of his monstrous godhood to lead it anywhere except where she was dying to embrace it. By the will of its master, the Great Leviathan stirred the threshold of her gates, delving into the creases to gather her abundant juice.

What was left of the fierce Empress of the Isles ? All she was in that moment had evaporated. She was only a whimpering perverted girl, bathing in her sweat and begging her one true god with repeated "Please" between whiny breaths. Her hand was still imprisoned under his grip, stronger than hers, and no move of her hips could outsmart his total control of his willy's position.

_“Patience, Empress. Few people get to sleep with a god. You should savour it,”_

As he wanted to punctuate his words, he let the head of his magic void baton touch her most precious button. A cry escaped her lips, as she felt her jewel starting to catapult her already... No, she couldn't allow this whalelord to play her like that.

To be fair, she had on her side a most excellent weapon she had yet to use to her advantage. Gods weren't the only ones who were allowed to have secret tricks.

She paused for a second. "Savour this."

She leaned back, exposing her chest. Her free hand, the one that wasn't stuck to his dick, had grabbed the back of his neck, and with a nifty help of her legs, she decked the Outsider's face into the Empire's most beautiful pair of boobies.

A few seconds passed before she felt his tension fading away. His surprise seemed to turn into delight, expressing his relish by sucking on the bouncy flesh of her pale jelly mounts. His grip on her hand loosened, and so she managed to encourage his own agony by rubbing his mighty love muscle. A growl escaped his mouth : He couldn't hide that he was as hungry as her.

They finally shifted position, so the God of the Void could come to bless the Empress. Damp and excited as she was, he had no trouble sliding in her like an eel in a can. He entered her, and, losing her breath, she was under the impression that she was filled with all of the dirty secrets of the Void.

She clasped his pelvis with her legs as he started moving in her. She kept him close in her embrace, guiding him to the sweeter spot in her secret garden.

"... Ooh, Mr Outsider..!" She uttered between her moans, climbing with the Outsider on this mount of ecstasy, made from rocks of the Void. And she was about to soon reach its peak...

 

\-----------

 

When the Outsider surfaced from the luscious ravine between Emily’s twin hills, a gleam of impish joy sparked in his eyes. He watched the Empress for a moment, taking in her defiant expression, then promptly began lick and suck on her fleshy rosebuds. His lips were a vacuum stronger than a hole in the Void, determined to leave no inch of her delicious skin unmarked. At the same time, her dainty hand snaked its way south, to his place of ultimate power.  The sound that escaped his throat was inhuman, yet clearly that of an animal enjoying its mating season. Oh, he so loved a spunky woman.

But the god was not to be undone. Emily’s dominance in that moment was only something he allowed because it amused him. Using his superior masculine strength, he took hold of his conquest’s waist, threw her on her back –thanking his past self for deciding to do this on a whale’s soft back- and entered his lover’s velvet tunnel of ecstasy with a single mighty thrust.

_"... Ooh, Mr Outsider..!"_

What a sight she was; Emily Kaldwin - the woman who had denied him so vehemently just a while ago- was on her back, legs spread wide like a port in a vicious storm, welcoming his Dreadful Wale inside eagerly, her eyes rolling back with the immense pleasure of getting fucked by a deity such as himself. And yet, despite it all, the Empress still managed to keep her manners intact.

“That’s it, Emily. Forget about those stuffy strictures and receive my blessing!”

His restless manmeat pounded her again and again, faster and faster. The moans that escaped him grew louder, mixing with the frustrated groans of the whale that served as their mattress. Then, several things happened at once: the Outsider went rigid, spilling his warm milk inside the Empress with a high-pitched screech that pierced the Void, his skin started glowing pure blinding white and the whale’s blowhole opened. Water shot out upwards from the unfortunate mammal, perfectly mirroring its god’s blessed release. Copious amounts of that water came down on the pair of fornicating humans a few seconds later, completely drenching them.

The Outsider exchanged looks with Emily and winked as he saw the realisation that he was still hard inside her hit her, “Ready for another round, your Majesty?”

Neither of them paid any attention to the whale’s anguished whimper.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, we really love emsider. WE SWEAR; Please don't hate us. ;-;
> 
> EDIT : It's important to note that the Outsider was wearing pants (RIP) but we forgot to mention if he's been in fact wearing his boots too. Consider he stayed in them for the whole damn time.


End file.
